Eh so your another me?
by Attackonhetalia
Summary: When the 2p's find a mirror that let's them see thier 1p's they find it intresting but accidently go where they actually live. They get a little confused how will the 1p's react when they see thier oppesite selfs no the same them.
1. Chapter 1

**-I don't own hetalia characters except for Maria and Martha that is my O.c Mexico-**

**1p human names hetalia**

**arthur-england**

**alfred-America**

**kiku-Japan**

**Maria-Mexico**

**Ivan- Russia**

**Matthew- Canada **

**2p human names hetalia**

**Oliver-2p England**

**Al (Allen)-2p America**

**Kuro- 2p Japan**

**Martha- 2p Mexico **

**Viktor- 2p russia**

**Matt- 2p canada**

"Hahahaha!" Laughed oliver as he starred into a mirror in the other side revealed the first versions of them"the 1p of me seems so boring and looking as if he has a stick up his butt!" He said laughing watching Arthur fight with Alfred in the other demission Matt looked and sighed "he looks like a sissy" he mumbled. As Ivan sat ontop of Matthew "Why do they have totally diffrent names than us? When we are them." As kuro as Kiku on the other side was speaking of something nervously "isn't it obvious it's weird to have the same name we are not the same SAME person." Al said looking at them. "Hey Martha! Look at what oliver found!" Al yelled excitedly to her. Suddenly Martha quickly walked over. "Really what?" She said as she had a smirk on her face. She looked "Oi is that the 1p of me?" She asked looking at it "yeah." Matt and Viktor answered at the same time "someone said her name is Maria." Viktor said all of them were very intrested in this new mirrors all of them had encountered thier 1p's at least once in their life's of course the 1p's didn't know they were thier 2p's. Unlike Arthur Oliver had pink hair blue eyes and wore a dark pink sweater vest and light pink under dress shirt. And a blue bow tie with a light brown pants. While his 1p wore a green sweater vest a white under dress shirt with a red tie and dark brown pants he had blond hair and green eyes. But they both wore black shoes. Same with Al he has dark brown hair red eyes and shades his clothes a darker version than Alfred's. Matt had same blond hair like his 1p's but longer and in a low pony tail he also wore shades he wore plaid shirts and jeans. Kuro unlike Kiku wore black versions of kiku's uniform he still had black hair but red eyes like Al's (whose full name is Allen). Viktor wore a black jacket version of Ivan's and a grey scarf with grey pants and yet black boots his hair was brown and also red eyes. Martha unlike Maria had red eyes and raven black hair which while Maria had brownish blackish hair her skirt was shorter still black with thicker black tights and combat boots she wore a dark red version of the jacket with a black shirt. "Haha! They are so odd!" She laughed suddenly Xiao showed up touching the mirror "what is this?" He asked as suddenly he started to be sucked in a little startled he tried to fight back as kuro grabbed his hand and finally pulled him out he was sucked in. "Eh? Where did he go?!" Oliver asked as he then was a little startled "how about we find out!" Martha said smirking. She went and grabbed her knives which looked like one she soon moved her finger appearing 5 knives she then put it in her jacket which had where she put in her knives. She smirked "always be ready!" She said jumping in. "Ehh why are people so stupid." Matt sighed as he grabbed his hockey stick "but so am I." He said jumping in. "I really don't give a fuck" Al said grabbing his bat which had nails in it and a bandage wrapped around the handle. And jumped in Viktor grabbed a pipe "I guess I'm going." Oliver looked at Xaio and asked "are you coming?" "It doesn't look intresting." "Alright bye bye!" Oliver said grabbing a cupcake and putting his knife in his back pocket and jumped in. As Oliver fell on his feet he looked around and saw the rest laying on the ground "fuck that hurt.." Al mumbled as Martha got up "that hurt." She said quietly. Matt began to stand up as well Viktor sat there and stared at something confused oliver looked and saw that Ivan was standing there speechless with Maria Alfred Arthur Kiku and Matthew. Out of the silence and confusion suddenly a hand with a dark red hoodie sleeve a little to big showing a bandage on her wrists unlike Maria where her bandages were on her hands shot up in the air connecting to Martha everyone looked at her as she laughed "Hi there!" She said with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

As Martha waved and smirked she began to speak "hello there nice to meet you!" She said as the others looked at her in confusion as suddenly England (Arthur) as "um excuse me but who are you guys?" Oliver began to laugh "well it's funny but I'm you." He said smiling handing him a cupcake as a little confused Allen (also known as Al) then piped up while fighting with Matt "Don't eat it." And went back to fighting Oliver turned to Matt and Al and stomped his foot "stop fighting with your brother!" Of course they continued until Matt the one who started it and was winning stopped and asked Martha "Where are your brothers?" She shrugged "don't know and really don't care but they probably are somewhere with Francisis that is actually quite bad." And as if on cue suddenly screaming was heard "hm?" The first one to see what was the screaming from above was Martha suddenly falling next to her was Luciano and Flavio. "And here they are." Luciano sat up and began to shake Flavio "Flavio you Bastard this is all your fucking fault!" Flavio simply replied with "I was fixing my scarf and the mirror was not adjusted properly" Luciano pulled Flavio closer "Next time I will kill you or worse no defentily I will kill your scarf" Flavio mortified of what his brother had just said about his scarf a hockey stick sepreated the two in a more violent way "Shut the fuck up before I beat all of you" he said glaring behind his sunglasses "You give you sister a shitload of work with you two" he said as he began walking to the 1p's "It's actually quite simple we are you guys but sort of the opposite" he pointed to Matthew with his hockey stick "Like that guy there who is never noticed I'm the opposite of him but I'm still him my name is pretty diffrent his name is Matthew mine is just Matt but my middle name is James so whatever you want." He shrugged they all nodded a little oddly Oliver smiled and barged in "But we really should introuduce ourselves!" He said laughing "I am Oliver Kirkland!" Arthur stood there oddly "M-my 2p?" "He looks like you England." Alfred said "I am Martha" Martha said smirking Maria's eyes widened "my 2p.." "I am James or also called Matt" he put his shade a little down "I'm Canada's 2p" "I am Luciano" Said Luciano quietly he was more calm "My 1p isn't with you right now and the idiot is Flavio his 1p doesn't seem to be here ethier" "I am Viktor I'm Ivan's 2p." Said Viktor as Russia smiled deadly. "I am Kuro I am Kiku's 2p." He said "So why are you guys here?" Maria asked as suddenly walked forward in front of her and laughed a little "Well my friend we sort of fell here on accident." Then Allen spoke "And we don't know how to get back oh and I'm Allen or Al Americas 2p." Suddenly Russia asked "So is Luciano and Flavio are Martha's brothers then wouldn't they be siblings in 1p versions" Flavio face palmed his face as Martha then began to explain "No but they are like my sibling close enough to be called siblings so we grew up with each other sort of Luciano I grew up with a little later in life." Matthew then also began to speak "so what do we do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt-2p canada**

**matthew-1p canada**

**Allen or also known Al- 2p America**

**alfred- 1p America**

**Oliver- 2p England**

**Arthur- 1p England**

**Felianco- 1p italy**

**Luciano- 2p italy**

**Romano- 1p Romano (Lovino)**

**Flavio- 2p Romano**

**Maria- 1p Mexico **

**Martha- 2p Mexico **

**Andres- 2p Spain **

**Viktor - 2p Russia **

**Ivan - 1p Russia **

**Kuro- 2p Japan**

**Kiku- 1p Japan**

**Francois- 2p France **

**(they are not in this chapter but 1p Spain human name is Antonio and 1p France is Francis)**

Matt looked at Martha and sighed he wanted to see if she knew what to say he wasn't a fan of speaking much. She was sorta like him he still cares a lot for her brothers very protective of them. Martha them smirked and got an idea. "Well we should start getting back." She said feeling all over the place. "Um Martha what are you doing?" Martha looked at Oliver where the voice came from."trying to find the place where we came from. Oliver then pointed at the sky "But we came from there I'm pretty sure that we can't quickly get home easily." Martha then stopped and looked at Oliver "What..." She said looking at Oliver as the 1p's stood there watching in astonishment. "Calm down Martha" said Luicano patting her shoulder he really was only a little softer to The 2p Axis and more softer when it came to his sister sometimes to Flavio. "Well you might as well come inside so we could get things straight." Said Kiku as they began to argue 15 minutes later ending up in the meeting room. "Okay so what are you guys. Asked Romano finally arriving to the meeting room. "We are not things we are humans" said Flavio Viktor then began speaking "We are basically like you but different we have different personalities and the opposite of your personalities." He said very seriously "So your like the opposites of us?" Asked Ivan. "You could say that" said Allen. Feliciano (Aka Italy) sat there uncomfortably and suddenly asked "So who is who's 2pm how do you guys know you are our 2p's?" Luciano then began to speak "I am your 2p" Flavio is "Romano's 2p Martha is Maria's 2p Viktor is Ivan's 2p Allen is Alfred's 2p kuro is kiku's 2p and Matt is Matthews 2p." Luciano said pretty quickly as he finished listing. "You know..maybe we should try to compare each other.." Said Alfred "where did you get that idea from?" Asked Arthur "Well we look alike so let's compare." Lean smiled "That seems fun" smirked Allen "you and me first" he said getting up from his chair. Allen and Alfred stood in front of each other Allen had brown hair red eyes and glasses like America but the shade kind he was a little tanner. A darker brown colored jacket with a white shirt. He had grey jeans and red shoes. Alfred had blond hair blue eyes. A light peach color skin he had a lighter brown jacket. He wore a light colored uniform and his brown shoes. "You guys look so much alike yet so different." Said Arthur he looked at Oliver as Oliver looked at him Oliver had pink hair also peach colored skin and blue eyes wearing a sweater vest and a bow. As Arthur had blond hair also green eyes but also had peach colored skin he wore a British uniform green with a tie. "Well we don't have all day" said Kuro he always spoke his mind. "There are some rooms in this building if you go out this door and turn left at the end of the hall way there should be some room." Said Maria trying to distract them to buy the rest some time to discuss how this even happened the 2ps all stood up "Alright when you guys want us just get us." They all said in synch as they left the 1p's began their meeting The rest went into separate rooms as Martha went she laid on the bed. She soon sat up to open her window. Then went back to lay on the bed she was like her 1p in looks she had black hair but it was more straight she had a little paler skin she wore a shorter black skirt with leggings and combat boots as well she wore a red jacket like thing and a black short sleeve shirt. She eye color was red people have a hard time understanding Martha though. She hanged out with Matt more than Allen though her and Allen are close friends. As she laid there she closed her eyes. A couple of minutes later she felt a light weight on her stomach. She opened an eye to revele a cat on her stomach "Mila?!" Martha said as she began to sit up grabbing her grey cat Martha smiled not smirking but smiled "how did you get here?" Martha then suddenly asked confused as she turned to Matt "Well you were sorta asleep so I came in as quiet as I could and put your cat on your stomach did you know she was on my back this whole time. " he said as she noticed he wasn't wearing his red jacket "she was under my jacket but she was so soft I didn't notice she was there until I took off my jacket. So I brought her to your room." He said sitting across her on the bed as she sat cross legged petting her cat as he sat across from her cross legged as well "Your worried about How Andres is going to be without you guys aren't you" he said looking at her he put his shades in his room so he looked at her with his violet eyes "A little..." He nodded "Yeah same with me I have no idea what kind of trouble Francois can get without Oliver Allen or me around.."


End file.
